FAQ
By Caprica (taken from the Hero Zero Official Forums) Edited by NanKho General Information Q: What are the EXP Requirements / Hero Titles for Each Level? same as the level before+364. hence lvl 28: 10024. lvl 29: 10388 .... For a detailed table of all known levels please go to http://en.4m7.de/herozero/stufen ---- Q: How does Training work? You can select to train any of your heroes 4 main stats (Strenght, Stamina, Brain and Intuition) Completing a set of 3-10 training units (depending on how many sets you've completed already) will add 5 points to that stat. There is no need to complete a set within a given time frame. Your hero begins each day with 10 training units available.(Reset: Midnight, US: Pacific Standard Time (UTC -8) for US / 8:00am for UK) Unused training units do not carry over to the next day. If your team has won a training trophy, you may have adittional training units per day. (see: Trophies) While training costs time and training units, it does not require energy. You may choose to pay donuts for completing training sessions early or to auto-train several units back to back. ---- As if 4-30-2019 the training system has been overhauled. Instead of training units you are alloted motivation units. These units are spent on one of the four workout routines corresponding to each attribute. Motivation costs for a routine is random and the rewards associated with a routine is also random which may include skill point increase. Free skill point that may be assigned or an item. Experience points are awarded for each step of the workout routine and for completing a check point in the routine. Up to 3 check points are located within each routine. Each check point grants part of the rewards indicated during the routine selection process. At the start of a routine you are notified of a time limit and have 30 training energy to start the process. Training energy is used to fuel fitness exercises. Each fitness exercise awards fitness points that are used to reach a check point. Training energy is restored at the rate of 1 per minute. This means that the alloted time limit for the routine is also the maximum amount of training energy you can recover for the process. 15 training energy units may also be restored using a donut. Fitness exercises include a timed option, skill challenge or combat challenge. Each challenge has an associated difficulty easy, medium or hard. More fitness pts are gained from hard challenges however a failure in the challenge results in less fitness pts. As each Reaching all 3 check points awards the full rewards in the routine selection process. If you run out of time during training you are given the option to expend donuts to continue, watch a tv ad to continue (usable once per day) or forfeit the remaining rewards. Team Time Boosters now reduce the amount of Fitness Points required to reach Workout check points within workout sessions. As before, the boosters will also reduce mission times. Q: Is there a final level? The level cap is rumored to be set at 400, though no one on any server has come anywhere near that yet. This is due to the fact, that there is a soft cap at lvl 250. from there on out, each lvl costs are tenfold compared to lvl costs 1-249. ---- Q: What do missiles do? Missiles are ammunition which can increase the damage output of your Hero. The damage is added last. Total damage is calculated by (base skill) + booster * (base skill) + Expansion % * (base skill) + skill from items = base damage. total damage = base damage + weapon damage + missile damage. ---- Q: Why send my Hero to work odd jobs? Work allows your character to be useful(earn coins) while you are asleep/afk in real life. Hero Stats Q: How do stats work? How are stat costs calculated? Stats are used to determine the outcome of 3 different activities within Hero Zero: Fighting Missions, Special Missions, and PvP (dueling/team battles). The Four Stats are: Strength - is used to calulate damage (1 str = 1 damage) Stamina - is used to calculate HP (1 stam = 10 hp) Brain - is used to calculate Critical Hit % (Ratio of players Brain/opponents brain) min 5% - max 60% Intuition - is used to calculate how often you dodge or are dodged (Ratio of player/opponent) min 5% - max 40% Stat costs are calculated based on ONLY the # of points you have purchased, the costs are unaffected by free points (from level/deed/training), your current level or any boosters. Stats are currently only purchaseable with IN GAME currency(coins). ---- Q: Why did I lose a bunch of stats suddenly? Did you check to see if your Skill Booster is still active? General Team Play Q: What are the benefits of team play? Being on a team gives the player many benefits. First the player gets bonuses purchased by the Team (Expansions). These Expansions act like boosters, there are 3 things that can be boosted: -Facilities (boosts skills 1% per point) -Popularity (boosts the amount of XP granted after a mission 2% per point) -Motivation (boosts the amount of Coin awards for missions 2% per point) The player then gets access to in game team chat, so you can gossip about other teams in private. The player gets access to participate in Team Battles once per day. ---- Q: How do Team Crests work? Team crests are created and published in game by the leader. Visual changes are priced in both Coin and Donuts. ---- Q: What powers do team leaders / advisors have? Advisors can declare attacks, perform expansions, message to /a in team chat, toggle the "looking for members" sign, add members, kick members that are not advisors or leaders and serve coffee. Leaders can to all of the above plus, change player status, kick players, change team logo, and order the advisors to make coffee. ---- Q: How do I join or quit a team? To join a team, the team must be "looking for members" and an advisor/leader must invite you into the team. You will then see an in game mail. To leave a team, go to the "your team" icon > members > select yourself > click the "gear"> click the big ass "Leave Team" button > confirm. ---- Q: Our team leader has gone inactive. What to do? Contact Support. they will likely require an absence of at least 2 weeks to avoid arguments and might mediate should the player return. ---- Q: Can we change our team name? No, you can't. As a hero, your name and public persona and reputation is your everything Support may defunct your account if your name violates the TOC (obscene, racist etc.) Likewise, if you have a serious reason for needing your name changed, you need to contact support who will consider your case. ---- Q: How much to Team Battles cost? Show/Hide table ---- Q: What do Melons do? Melons are special consumable ammunition for team battles. They will be thrown by the last 5 players of your team, if you have them in inventory. Each costs 3 donuts and does a MEGA-guaranteed-critical hit to the enemy player. If your team uses them, you guys are WEAK SAUCE! Who like to throw food when they are losing, babies!